Unseen Angels
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang kehilangan penglihatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan di masa kecilnya, bertemu dengan Gaara dengan jalan yang tak diduga-duga oleh keduanya. Benarkah Gaara menyukai Hinata bahkan sebelum ia melihat mata atau mendengar suara gadis itu?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unseen Angels : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**: hehehe coba-coba di GaaHina, semoga readers semua suka yah… ^_^

Happy reading..!

.

.

.

.

**Unseen Angels**

Mata Lavender~

Sepasang mata lavender memandang kagum ke arah langit yang luas, matanya menyapu seluruh alam di sekitarnya mencoba menjangkau visual warna yang ingin dirasakannya. Dia tak pernah jenuh menatap langit yang tetap kokoh meski tanpa tiang-tiang penyangga, juga dengan hiasan-hiasan langit yang sangat ingin ia sanggulkan di rambut indigonya. Meski ia tak dapat melihat bagaimana langit yang ditatapnya sekarang ini.

Meski iris lavender itu terbuka, namun yang ia rasakan hanya gelap, gelap dan gelap. Ia hanya bisa merasakan karya Tuhan, walaupun ia tidak dapat melihatnya. Dia tidak melihat ada sebuah danau kecil terhampar di depannya, tapi dia tahu ada danau di sana. Ia selalu suka dengan suasana alam yang ia nikmati ini. Angin sore yang sejuk, membelai lembut wajah porselennya, membisikan ke telingannya sebuah nada yang mirip dengan nyanyian pengantar tidur seorang ibu. Mempengaruhi kelopaknya untuk terpejam menikmati kantuk yang mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu kini tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada di dekat danau. Dia tidur seperti seorang bayi.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara.. Gaara… kau harus jadi anak yang baik ya, jaga kakakmu, kau harus melindunginya, ibu sayang Gaara" seulas senyum tersungging dari bibirnya yang berdarah, sebelum wanita tua itu menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangannya yang memegangi jemari Gaara terlepas begitu saja. Tak ada lagi irama jantungnya, tak akan ada lagi nasehat-nasehat yang dulu selalu terucap mendidik Gaara. Bocah laki-laki itu hanya menangis dalam diam, tanpa air mata, tapi yakinlah bahwa anak itu tengah menangis sekarang. Matanya terus menatap senyum diwajah ibunya yang pucat. Senyum getir yang melukiskan kepedihan yanga sangat berat yang selalu dipikul wanita tua itu. Bukan senyum kasih sayang yang selalu dilihatnya, senyum yang kini akan dirindukannya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri dan memeluknya, gadis itu tidak tega melihat kondisi adiknya yang berdiri mematung di depan jasad sang bunda.

"Gaara.." gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap kehangatan yang hendak ia sampaikan dapat dirasakan oleh sang adik. Tapi Gaara tetap tak bergerak, tatapannya kosong, membuat sang kakak semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang adik.

"Menangislah Gaara! Menangislah, berteriaklah, ,menangis bukan berarti membuatmu lemah, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi ibu"Temari membalik badan sang adik, kemudian menenggelamkan kepala Gaara di pundaknya.

"Ibu.." lirih Gaara diikuti air mata yang meluncur deras ke pipi chubynya. "Ibu..!" dia mulai berteriak, teriakan yang mengandung dendam pada Si penyebab kematian ibunya.

"Ibu..!" Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya meneliti alam disekitarnya. Padang rumput yang hijau menghampar di hadapannya, dan sebuah danau kecil di seberang padang rumput itu, dan dia berada di atas sebuah pohon, masih pemandangan dan keadaan yang sama dengan sebelum ia tidur. Inagatan mengerikan mengenai kematian ibunya itu hadir lagi dalam mimpinya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis bercampur dengan keringatnya yang mengucur tidak kalah deras. Ia lalu merogoh kantung celanannya, dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan hendak mengusap keringatnya. Belum sempat sapu tangan itu diusapkan ke wajahnya, angin kencang tiba-tiba bertiup, menerbangkan sapu tangan itu sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah di bawah pohon. Mata Gaara mengikuti kemana arah sapu tangan itu mendarat, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok berparas cantik tengah tertidur di bawah pohon. Wajahnya yang polos dan damai entah mengapa membuat mata emerald Gaara tak mampu lepas darinya. Angin sejuk berhemnbus menerpa wajah pemuda yang hingga kini belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang gadis, angin itu perlahan menghapus keringat di wajahnya yang sekarang menampakkan rona merah, mengganti fungsi sapu tangan yang kini teronggok tak berdaya di atas rumput.

Gaara terus menatap gadis itu, rambut indigonya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, entah apa yang dimimpikan gadis itu, wajahnya yang tenang dan cara tidurnya yang lucu, 'seperti cara tidurnya seorang bayi' pikir Gaara diiringi senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya. Gaara menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, bukan tatapan nafsu seorang maniak, tapi tatapan kasih sayang seorang pemuda yang menemukan bidadarinya. Gaara merasa telah jatuh cinta bahkan sebelum ia melihat mata atau mendengar suara gadis itu. Perhatian Gaara lalu teralih pada kelopak mata gadis itu yang mulai bergerak, kelopaknya perlahan terangkat, menampakkan iris lavender, alis mata yang lentik dan kelopak mata yang indah, menjadi pelindung sempurna untuk mutiara yang tersingkap dibaliknya.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, memaksa kelopaknya menampakkan iris lavender yang menjadi cirri khas keluarganya itu. Ia membuka matanya, tersaji kini di hadapannya pemandangan langit yang sangat indah, seberkas warna jingga keunguan dengansedikit sentuhan warna merah muda, beradu di atas langit biru yang mulai gelap. Pemandang yang sering tersaji dihadapannya, tapi tak pernah bisa dilihatnya. Hinata kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, matanya mengarah ke depan, dimana disana terdapat danau yang memantulkan cahaya langit senja.

"Sudah bangun?" Hinata tersentak mendengar suara yang entah datang dari mana. Dia menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Apa aku sudah boleh turun?" suara itu terdengar lagi, dan kini Hinata sadar, suara itu berasal dari atas pohon. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berada di sana, tapi ia tahu itu suara seorang laki-laki. Hinata mulai merasa takut.

Di sana, di salah satu dahan pohon, duduk seorang pemuda bermata emerald, dan memiliki tato aneh bertuliskan "Ai" di keningnya, rambut merahnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah bisa turun sekarang?" suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi.

"Ah, i-iya" Hinata menjauh beberapa langkah dari pohon, memberi ruang yang kira-kira cukup untuk pijakan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu perlahan menuruni batang pohon, kemudian ia melompat memperpendek jaraknya dengan tanah, dan mendarat dengan gagahnya.

Hinata menunduk, di satu sisi ia takut pada pemuda yang bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya ini, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa telah merepotkan pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf" ucapnya sambil mundur beberapa langkah lagi.

"Hn," hanya dua konsonan itu yang terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"A-apa kau ma-marah?" sebenarnya dia ragu menanyakan ini, tapi Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari musuh.

Kali ini Gaara tidak menjawab, ia menatap heran ke arah Hinata. Gadis di hadapannya ini tidak melihat ke arahnya, tapi ia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang berbicara padanya. Gaara lalu sedikit mendekat, ia menggerak-gerakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu, tidak terlihat ada reaksi apa-apa dari gadis itu. Gaara terperangah, 'dia buta?' bathinnya.

"Me-mengapa tidak langsung turun tadi?"

"Kau ingin aku menginjakmu?"

Hinata kemudian diam, berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan seseorang yang tidur seperti bayi"

Hinata merasa malu dengan perkataan pemuda di hadapannya ini, ia menunduk makin dalam.

"La-lau, kenapa tidak meloncat saja?"

Meskipun tidak melihatnya, Hinata merasakan tatapan pemuda itu semakin tajam ke arahnya. Ia pasti sudah salah bicara kali ini.

"Meloncat dan menimbulkan suara gaduh?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu juga akan membangunkanku" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Hn,"

'mungkin dia bukan orang jahat seperti yang ku takutkan' pikir Hinata.

Gaara mengambil tempat di sekitar pohon dan merebahkan dirinya di sana, sedangkan Hinata tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi, suasana tiba-tiba berubah hening, yang terdengar hanya suara burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya.

Hinata benar-benar merasakan kesunyian yang mencekam, dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti itu. "Apa kau masih di sana? Ehm.."

"Gaara. Gaara sabaku"

"Aku, namaku Hinata Hyuuga"

Keheningna kemudian kembali tercipta antara keduanya, sampai akhirnya kini Gaara yang bersuara. "

"Kau sering ke sini?" ia menatap gadis itu.

"Ya, setiap hari, tapi a-aku baru sekarang ini 'melihat' mu"

"Aku baru pertama kali ke sini"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" sebab menurut Hinata tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain keluarganya.

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang di alaminya hingga bisa sampai ke tempat ini.

*Flash Back*

Siang yang begitu terik, Gaara melajukan motornya secepat mungkin, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan dia masih diikuti atau tidak, benar saja, mobil hitam itu masih mengikutinya, mengancam nyawanya. Di dalam mobil itu, ada dua orang yang merupakan bawahan ayahnya. Hubungan Gaara dan ayahnya memburuk sejak kematian ibunya ketika ia berumur lima tahun. Ayah Gaara adalah kelompok mafia kelas atas yang entah mengapa tega berbuat kejam kepada keluarganya. Keluarga? Gaara sudah tidak menganggapnya keluarga lagi, baginya pria tua yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab kematian ibunya itu, hanyalah pria tua yang sudah kehilangan akalnya. Dan sudah selama 15 tahun ini nyawanya selalu terancam.

Gaara terus melajukan motornya hingga tanpa di sadari dia kini telah berada jauh dari kota. Gaara memperkirakan dirinya kini berada di pedesaan yang terpencil dari hiruk pikuk kota. Mobil yang mengejarnya tadi sudah tidak lagi terlihat, Gaara melajukan motornya masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan, berharap ia mendapat tempat persembunyian yang aman di sana, sebelum orang-orang suruhan ayahnya itu kembali menemukannya.

Karena kelelahan dari perjalann jauh, Gaara mencuci mukanya di danau yang tidak terlalu besar yang ditemukannya di dalam hutan. Kemudian ia mengistrahatkan dirinya di atas sebuah pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari danau itu. Dan ketika ia terbangun karena mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya itu, dia mendapati seorang gadis tengah tertidur di bawah pohon tempatnya beristrahat, gadis yang kini di ketahuinya bernama Hinata.

*Flash Back End*

Gaara menatap Hinata, "Aku tersesat" kata Gaara akhirnya. Ia merasa tidak harus menceritakan hal yang di alaminya kepada gadis yang baru di kenalnya. Hinatapun sepertinya terlihat tidak berniat mengintrogasi lebih jauh.

"Guk guk.. guk guk" suara gonggongan itu membawa kembali pikiran kedua insan itu dari lamunannya.

"Akamaru?" Hinata bangun dari tempat duduknya "Akamaru" serunya kembali. Anjing berbulu putih itu mendekat ke Hinata, kemudian ia menggesek-gesekan kepalanya dengan manja di kaki gadis itu, Hinata tersenyum kemudian.

Hinata meraih tali yang terhubung ke leher anjing itu, "Sa-sabaku-san, saya permisi dulu" kemudian ia membungkuk, yang ia harap benar menghadap ke pemuda itu.

Hinata sudah hendak berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi, tapi terhenti karena Gaara tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Hinata! Bisa minta tolong?" Gaara merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

#Gaara's POV

Aku mengikuti seorang pria paruh baya, penampilannya sangat sederhana, ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang yang sudah tidak terlihat baru lagi, juga celana kain panjang yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemejanya.

Pria itu mengantarkanku ke sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari danau. Pria itu memberiku kunci rumah dan berpamitan. Rumah ini berarsitektur tradisional yang sebagian besar bagian dari rumah ini terbuat dari kayu. Setelah mendengar ceritaku yang membutuhkan sebuah tempat tinggal, Hinata mengusulkan rumah ini dan mengenalkanku pada Pak Iruka, pria yang mengantarkanku tadi, yang juga pemilik rumah yang memang di sewakan ini. Rumah ini sepertinya di jaga dan di rawat dengan baik, terlihat dari kebersihannya. Aku memasuki salah satu kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu, aku merebahkan diriku dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kasur yang nyaman ini merayu membawaku ke alam mimpi.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

#Normal POV

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Gaara berada di desa itu, dan selama itu juga ia menjadi sangat akrab dengan Hinata, hanya gadis itu yang menjadi temanya selama masa persembunyiannya ini.

Seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, kali inipun Hinata datang ke danau itu, dan seperti biasa ia datang bersama Akamaru, lalu Akamaru akan berlarian dan bermain menemaninya menikmati udara dan suasana yang benar-benar tidak asing lag ini.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon, menikmati perasaan nyaman yang selalu hanya bisa ia rasakan di tempat ini.

"Kau sudah datang?" suara Gaara terdengar dari atas pohon, pemuda itu memperhatikan Hinata sejak tadi.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangannya tidak mengarah tepat ke Gaara memang, tapi ia tahu pemuda itu berada di atas sana sekarang. "Selamat sore sabaku-san" ia tersenyum.

Gaara meloncat turun dari pohon "Kau ini, masih juga memanggil dengan nama keluargaku" katanya sambil merapikan bajunya yyang sedikit berantakan.

"Dhm.. ga-Gaara san?"

"…." Gaara hanya diam tidak memberi respon.

"Ga-Gaara-kun" Hinata menunduk, seberkas rona merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Aku suka yang terakhir itu, mulai sekarang panggil aku seperti itu ya"

"I-iya, Gaara-kun"

Gaara tersenyum, meskiupn ia tahu Hinata tidak bisa melihatnnya. Ia lalu melangkah mendekat ke danau. "Dilihat berapa kalipun aku tidak pernah merasa bosan, udara dan pemandangan di sini sangat bagus, pantas kau stiap hari ke sini" ia membalik badannya, menatap Hinata, dan tampak gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataanya.

"Hinata, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, apakah kau pernah melihat pemandangan ini?" Gaara sedikit ragu menanyakannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti perasaan gadis itu.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini, tapi hanya sampai usiaku dua belas tahun, tapi walaupun enam tahun telah berlalu, kekagumanku pada tempat ini masih ku rasakan hingga sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bolehkan aku tahu apa yang terjadi enam tahun yang lalu?"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, merasakan kembali hembusan angin sore, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bercerita, "Waktu itu adalah hari terakhir libur musim panas, kami sekeluarga hendak pergi tamasya ke pantai. Kami semua pergi dengan satu mobil, aku, Hanabi, ayah juga ibuku, dan seorang temanku, Kiba. Ia pemilik asli Akamaru. Semuanya merasa sangat bahagia, segala persiapanpun sudah lengkap. Tapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan, tragedi itupun terjadi. Sebuah mobil datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, ayah berusaha menghindar, tapi entah kenapa rem mobil yang kami tumpangi tidak berfungsi. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, terakhir yang ku lihat, mobill kami melaju menuju jurang.

Begitu bangun, aku sudah merasakan aroma obat khas rumah sakit. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa semua menjadi gelap? Aku pikir ada yang sedang bermain-main dengan mematikan lampunya. Lalu aku mendengar suara adikku memanggilku.

"_Nee-chan" _suaranya terdengar serak, dia pasti sedang menangis.

"_Hana-chan? Kaukah itu? Kau di mana?" _aku menampar-nampar udara, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun, aku menjerit dalam hati, 'seseorang nyalakan lampunya! Berhenti bermain-main!'.

"_Nee-chan, aku di sini, nee-chan tidak bisa melihatku?"_.

Aku mulai menangis, apa yang terjadi denganku? _"Hana-chan, nyalakan lampunya! Jangan main-main" _aku bahkan berteriak kepada adikku.

"_Sekarang siang nee-chan, dan tidak ada yang mematikan lampu"_ aku mendengar iapun mulai menangis, aku ingin memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya.

"_Hana-chan, nee-cahn kenapa?"A_ku menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"_Nee-chan" _Ku rasakan tangan mungil Hanabi memeluk tubuh dua belas tahunku waktu itu.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendesis kesakitan ketika aku menyentuh punggungnya.

"_Kamu kenapa hana-chan"_ mataku melebar.

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa nee-cahan, aku terluka sedikit karena kecelakaan itu_" katanya yang terdengar seperti sambil menahan sakit.

"_Hana-chan, bagaiman tou-san dan kaa-san?"_ mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"_Nee-chan… tou-san, kaa-san dan kak Kiba meninggal"_ ku dengar tangis adikku yang begitu pilu, ia lalu kembali memelukku.

"_Ki-Kiba-kun juga?"_ ku rasakan air mataku mengelir begitu saja tanpa mampu ku tahan.

Setelah itu aku shock berat, terlebih lagi saat ku tahu ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, begitu juga dengan Kiba temanku. Sejak saat itu aku di asuh oleh pamanku. Tapi waktu kemudian merubahku, aku mulai bisa menerima kenyataan ini, jalan hidupku masih panjang, begitu juga Hanabi yang masih harus melanjutkan sekolah"

Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman, berbeda dengan senyumannya yang sebelumnya, senyumnya kini tampak menanggung kesedihan yang dalam.

Gaara mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya, ia mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir di pipi Hinata. Kemudian ia meraih tubuh gadis itu dan menyelimutinya dengan pelukannya.

**To Be Continued..**

Bagaimana fic yang ini?

Maaf kalau ada banyak sekali kesalahan… ^_^v

Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya…

.

.

Gomawo… ^o^

Review Please?


End file.
